


Rory Keaner

by Bonniebird



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Peter Rumancek Imagines and short prompts consisting of smut, fluff and angst.





	1. Chapter 1

“That was the worst lesson yet.” You groaned and Benny chuckled.

 

“Yeah but it was pretty funny when you drooled on Erica.” He grinned when you shook yoru head.

“Why didn’t you wake me up, she’s going to kill me!” you whined and slowly stopped when Rory hurried up to you.

“Hey (Y/N) I got you some coffee, you were falling asleep in there.” He carefully handed it to you and smiled as you sipped it,, humming appreciatively. “You’re cute when you’re sleepy" 

“You think so?” You asked and Rory nodded franticly.  
“I wanted to get you a blanket and a pillow but Benny said not to.” He told you and went to run off again. “I can get you another coffee at lunch if you want.”

“Thanks Rory but I’m good for now.” You told him and he suddenly vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

“But he ruined it!” You yelped and Sarah pulled an apologetic face.

 

“We’ll find another shirt… what about this one?” She asked and you shrugged.

“At this point those two have caused me to ruin so many clothes anything will do.” You grabbed the top and ducked into the changing rooms, emerging as Erica and Rory joined them.  
“Is that my shirt?” Rory asked and started floating until Erica grabbed his arm.

“Is it?” You asked and he nodded.

“It’s my favourite but you can keep it.” He hummed dreamily.


End file.
